Percy the therapist
by Darknightvsmightofthelight
Summary: Percy has been trying to help the rest of the seven and Nico since they have all big problems but none of the things he has done has worked so from an idea by Frank, Percy has decided to become their therapist! Read as Percy tries to help the others through therapy from one to ones too the whole group watching certain movies. This is Percy the therapist!
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy the therapist**_

_**I do not own PJO/HOO**_

Percy closed his bedroom celestial bronze door,(a very long story)Percy had just came from a training session with Leo. He thought that an hour ago Leo needed to let off some steam from trying to make blue prints for a new body for Festus and boy did he. He sat on the nice comfy sea green quilt which laid neatly on the water-bed. He rubbed his right arm where Leo had got so frustrated during the fight that he sent super hot fire that made lava seem like Ice at him; Percy tried to dodged but the fire still hit him. Now Percy can stand against fire even lava for a little amount of time but this fire was probably as hot as the sun. Leo apologized straight away but he didn't hear as Percy was withering from agonizing pain that he just flopped like a fish on land to the rails of the boat and fell into the nice cold water.

Percy sighed Leo had become so angry after the last battle with Gaia, Percy still surprised he had not exploded and unleashed his fury at everyone. Percy had taken Leo out to train everyday in the evening to control his anger problems since he knew what the feeling of being a bomb with a short fuse is like. Leo had suffered so much he has no one from his mum side of the family. Percy had an idea how to help him with having no family but he needed to ask his mum about the thing first. He also thought that the fault of him and Annabeth falling in Tartarus rested on his shoulder. Percy tried to talk sense to Leo but he still blamed himself even when Percy just said" Stop blaming yourself." He now knew what Thalia felt being round Grover. After thinking about Leo having problems he started to think about the others Hazel first.

Percy started thinking about Hazel; sweet, poor and innocent Hazel who is the most mature 13-year-old since Annabeth. To be technical she was actually 13 before his girlfriend but Annabeth was older than her at 16 but...Percy gave up thinking about the time differences since the thought made his head swim in circles like a whirlpool. Percy next thought about Hazel was the girl was so lost in the 21st century when anyone talked to her about things past 1942 she just stared at you having no clue about what you was saying. When the other demigods were all asleep and having nightmares,(Something he wished he could stop but he couldn't as he had the worst nightmares out of them all.) he made Hazel sit with him watching documentaries to know more about what's happened since she died. The whole thing was actually quite fun since Hazel understood more than about history then he did sometimes. Percy also got her up in the latest slang which she still did not understand as she put them in the wrong sentences.

Piper is the third most beautiful girl, Percy had ever met after Calypso and of course Annabeth(Percy pleaded with the gods to not let Jason or Annabeth know that he thought that since cause of this thought would be apocalyptic.) The daughter of Aphrodite was so much like him, she had a great parent who whilst for her unconsciously chose a human to cover odor of them. Gabe for him, How he tensed when he of that giant jerk, Jane for her. Jane was the assistant for Tristan Mclean but most of the time she would babysit Piper. The two most monster like humans had both mentally abused them and Gave would physically abuse Percy as well, Of course the parents never found out since the two did not want them to feel even more guilty. When Piper started thinking of the class A female dog, Percy had to surfer through the Barbies movies since she used to watch them when she was a little girl and made her feel better. Jason asked Percy once why she was still bothered by Jane. Percy had just said, "man you don't know what it is like to have someone who you parent kept around could be so mean that you shiver when you just hear a name like theirs." Jason left the subject alone after that. Of course Piper would put the film the little mermaid for him if he ever thought of smelly Gabe(Percy decided that if Annabeth ever gave birth to his child and it was a girl he would call her Ariel, if it was a boy, the child would hate his dad since little Percy would be called Flounder.)

Jason the son of Jupiter is the Roman form of him, seriously Percy was sure that if he did become a god he would change to Jason for his Roman aspect. They really were like the sea and sky so similar but different to each other. Jason also is the younger brother of Thalia who he thought was just like Zeus, so dramatic but cares for the family even if they don't show the love most of the time. Jason had decided to leave Camp Jupiter since he loved Piper. In the early mornings since Percy always woke up from nightmares he trained Jason in the Greek style of sword fighting whilst in return Jason taught Percy the Roman style of fighting. Jason did this to help Percy move to New Rome when he left to go to college. Jason had a thundery temper he especially got annoyed when he talked to Thalia the night before and she act so distinct. They have both got a new unique style that the other demigods wanted to learn but the styles were their thing since they helped each over create them.

Frank is a giant polar bear, why a polar bear instead of a grizzly? Well polar bears are more cute and much more deadly(Look on you-tube for polar bear hunting seal but not if you are a demigod). Seriously through Frank is the nicest guy you meet. He has some big problems through the major one being he has a stick for his life line. You burn the stick you terminate(He learnt that word from Annabeth!) Frank. Frank is also very clumsy he once gave an elephant indigestion from feeding him peanuts but if you needed him he would become anything to stop evil even a gold-fish. Frank is as confident as a glass one hit about anything that is bad about the Canadian and he shatters into a million pieces. To help Frank with his confidence Percy has trained with him in the afternoon to get better(Of course he didn't teach Frank his unique style just trained with him in physical exercise), from all the training with Jason, Frank, Leo as well as Nico Percy was becoming super fit, Annabeth is now always staring and drooling about him when Percy was topless, of course she would decline the accusation then say she was staring at Jason. Then Percy would soak Jason while Piper would glare at Annabeth then charm speak her to read a children book. Such fun that was Percy thought.

Annabeth; Percy thought was perfect of course he knew she wasn't but in his eyes all her faults was what made her Wise girl. One thing that worried him through was that she had eyes like a fragile grey crystals that could turn to dust strait away from pressure. She was becoming undone from all the illogical that has happened in her life. Especially from being in Tartarus the things were just too strange for. The stuff in the dark pit should not have been possible and for a daughter of a wisdom goddess that was not good, he was afraid that she would become Minerva so during the sunset they would go back to the stables and talk about what they wanted for the future. He said that he will have to repeat a year in high school but afterwards he graduated he would join her in New Rome(He hasn't told anyone that he has made arrangements for Leo to join the same school as him ). He was worried but she seemed that she was getting better a little bit.

Nico was still a moody little teenager. He still was mysterious and was antisocial through he looked like he was becoming great friends with Jason. Percy couldn't put his finger on it but there was something Nico was hiding from him. He started noticing when the deodorant can attacked(The reason the doors are now celestial bronze.) and Nico tried to help but landed on top of Percy. Something poked Percy so he asked Nico" Is there a pen in your Pocket Nico?" ,then the son of Hades just blushed and stuttered yes. After that he was very shy around him. He tried asking Piper but she just said(More like shouted "You are just as oblivious as Jason and Leo! Gods boys! Why can't you ever see things around you about love! I won't tell you! Figure it out!" Then she closed the door on Percy making him more confused then before. As well as thinking girls are weird like why do they all go to the bathroom at the same time? Nico is still grieving about Bianca, not just that she died but how selfish she was for leaving him to go to the hunters. Percy agreed with him Nico was only 9 years old he needed someone to look after him and teach him all the things he needed. So Percy has been teaching Nico more about being a guy since he is 14 now, which Annabeth, Piper and Hazel disagreed with since they thought he was innocent but Percy, Jason and Leo are still teaching him.

Percy sighed he really wanted to help the others more but how? At the moment it's not helping very well. Percy couldn't think of nothing until he remembered one day when he was training with Frank and the Canadian said" You could be a therapist Percy you are great at helping people", That's it! Percy thought they need therapy but will that work is the question? Well he decided that if they looked upset tomorrow he will be their therapist.

_**Hello thank you for reading this. First thing first I want to dedicate this whole story to Artemis Goh/RandomFandoms writer. She is awesome,she has helped me think to think of this whole story and has given me so many ideas. Also thanks to her every 8 chapters will be a big surprise because of her which will make you laugh so hard. Last note please if you are a boy do not ask why girls go to the bathroom together as we are boys and it is very weird reason which will confuse you if you still do want to know why I will tell you the sane reason Artemis Goh gave its crazy still but less confusing so Pm me if you really want to but please don't if you want you to keep your sanity. Also Please read her amazing story Fire and water can mix it's on both accounts and review nicely! No flames if you do you will surfer from either the darknight or the might of the light and they will turn you into a chicken piñata! You have been warned!**_

_**Please review **_**and favorite this story please and hope you like it!**


	2. Nightmares, PUU and parental permission

Demigod therapy chapter 2

Nightmare's, PUU and getting Parental permission

Percy was relaxing on his water bed when he heard Piper scream, "Percy! Help!"

He shouted, "Piper! I'm coming! Hold on!", he got off the bed, running out the door forgetting that he had little mermaid boxers on. He ran through the creepily long empty hallway. No Hedge shouting to fall asleep which was weird. He got to Piper door and charged through to her bedroom. Piper was alright just standing next to her bed wearing her power rangers pyjamas. He asked, "Piper what's wrong? I heard you screaming for me to help."

Piper said with full of charm speak, "Nothing is wrong but I do need your help, can you please get my knife and stab me through my throat."

Percy nodded eyes glazed, He got her knife from her belt that was laying on the floor. He gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned as white as a polar bear. Percy put the knife under her throat ready to push the deadly weapon through. Percy had trouble through as he was struggling to push the knife in. Piper put her left hand on his shoulders then said with charm speak,"I need you to stab me Percy, I'll be fine. Don't grieve for me I will be with my grandpa Tom on the other side of the sunset on the land of the death dancing."

Percy nodded and stabbed her. The knife was stuck deep in Piper wind pipe. Blood started pouring out from the wound, Piper eyes widen, her fingernails stabbed right into Percy skin drawing blood from how tightly her hand was grabbing Percy. The pain from the nails snapped Percy out of the trance. His eyes bulged out but he could not do anything as it seemed like a force had super glue his feet to the ground.

Percy watched as Piper free hand was trying to get the knife out of her throat. Piper gave up and tried to speak but nothing came out. Finally after a minute of her struggling she let go off Percy and fell to her knees then on the floor dead. Percy was staring at her then fell on his knees picking up the blood covered body of Piper he sobbed, "Piper! Why did you do this? Why!?", Percy stood up his only thought was that he needed Jason since he is, no was Piper boyfriend.

Percy looked in Jason room but he was not there so he went outside where Jason was leaning over the side. Percy shouted, "Jason! Its Piper! She's dead!"

Jason looked at Percy with a giant fake smile he said, "I am glad your here Percy to see my greatest stunt yet. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"What Stunt!? Didn't you hear me!? Piper's dead! "

Jason stood on the rail of the flying boat, Percy got closer to him because Jason was acting weird. He looked over the side and saw for some reason the grand canyon. This was bazaar since they were meant to be in the middle of the ocean, Jason said "I heard you Piper is dead. She told me what she was going to do. Now excuse me I have my greatest stunt to perform."

Jason jumped. Percy couldn't believe he jumped of the rail into the Grand Canyon. He used the winds to speed the velocity of the fall in 3 minutes he impacted into the hard ground. Percy could hear the collision from all the way up in the sky as the wind carried the sound. The noise was horrible. Bones cracking, blood going everywhere and the worst of all the scream that lasted only a second but will always be in Percy's ears.

Percy didn't know what to do, Piper used charmed speak into making him stab her and Jason had jumped of the ship. This is really Ironic. Percy thought. He wanted to get Annabeth but he is scared in case she committed suicide as well. So Percy decided to find Leo. He needed him anyway to make something that will contain the broken bits of Jason. Also to preserve him and Piper until they could get back to each camp and do the memorial service for them.

Percy ran to the room where Leo had created for experiments. He opened the door and immediately was in water. He didn't know why the room where a fire user used was filled in water. Percy panicked, he hoped Leo was not here but his gut told him he was. Percy was right as Leo stepped out of a giant machine that looked like one of those futuristic teleporter. Leo noticed Percy and grinned his crazy smile and said, "Yo Percy!"

Percy wanted to ask how he was breathing but he figured that can wait so he said. "Leo; Jason and Piper are dead."

Leo didn't reply with how Percy expected he just said, "When I was at camp fish blood the fish centaurs done something where a very thin veil of oxygen kept me, Frank and Hazel alive. So I wanted to see if I could recreate it and I have. Ain't this machine cool?" ,He patted the teleporter.

Percy thought Leo was just like Jason before he jumped he decided to humor him before he did something drastic and get him to come with and hopefully stop this nightmare. He said, "Leo that is very nice but Piper is in trouble and you have succeeded your experiment, can we go?"

Leo laughed and said, "But I'm not done yet Percy! I got to do the most important part of the experiment!"

Leo torched himself right after he said the last sentence. Yellow fire quickly spread from his arms to covering his whole body. Percy watched in horror as he was once glued to the ground again, he quickly tried to control the water to put the flames out. The water did not move an inch. Percy frustrated started shouting swearwords and pleading Leo to stop as the fire user was not affected by the flames but the heat was so intense that he couldn't breathe. After 5 minutes Leo was floating in water, Leo was not breathing.

Percy couldn't believe this was happening, did Gaia win and was making Percy live this nightmare? Or maybe he did not escape Tartarus and this was his punishment? he knew he couldn't watch the lifeless body of Leo just float so he ran. Percy ran and ran until he reached Frank room. Frank and Hazel was both in the room. Percy saw them and fell on to his knees he pleaded to the pair, "Please do not kill yourselves like Piper, Jason and Leo! Please I beg you! I can't take it no more! Please!"

The pair of Romans looked shocked at the son of Poseidon looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown. Frank said to Hazel, "I think we should do it quick.", Hazel nodded and brought 500 tonnes of metals, all different. Percy saw gold, platinum, silver, tungsten and schist plus so many more he couldn't name them all. Percy watched in horror as the metals all fell on the daughter of Pluto crushing her. Hazel blood was quickly spreading from under the metals to the near Percy feet. Frank looked at Percy and said, "I am sorry Percy but we can't live any more you tried you best but it was not enough." He then turned into a dragon and grabbed his stick between his mouth and blew fire. As the wood started to burn so did Frank. After a minute there was no evidence of either except a scorch mark on the ground.

Percy himself wanted to commit suicide, this went against everything he tried to do but he failed. Percy needed to check on Nico and Annabeth he didn't want to but as he was sure they would commit suicide anyway without him there he could at least try to stop them. He went to the spare room, Leo made after the Greece for Nico. Nico was sitting on his bed he saw Percy enter his room.

He said to Percy. "This is your fault you know? You failed in trying to save us all, like you failed to keep Bianca alive. You are a screw up Percy. Gabe was right Percy, you are a freak and will never amount to anything important. You had so much help during every fight, every quest. I hate you Percy and I can't believe I felt different once before. I used to lo- like you as a friend but now I hope you die in the worst way possible." Nico then touched his sword and his soul left his body.

Percy felt like a ruck had slammed into his chest repeatedly, he knew what Nico said was correct; he always failed. Percy dreaded what he had to do next but he knew he had to face Annabeth. Surely she wouldn't do anything right? Always together now matter what. Was Annabeth going to break that promise? Percy hoped she wouldn't so he walked slowly to her room.

When Percy opened Annabeth door she was already dead laying on her bed looking like sleeping beauty but with blond hair. On her bedside table was a note, Percy picked it up so gently with his shaking fingers you would think it was a bomb.

The note read,

"To my Seaweed brain,

I am sorry I broke my promise to you about being together no matter what. I just can't keep living

with the memories of Tartarus. I know you and Nico went there as well, you must think I am weak, right? A child of Athena, who you said was the strongest people cause of their minds. Percy you were wrong. I can imagine all the illogical things that happened and I know you have as I so many visions. The whole thing got to much for me. I really am sorry Percy but don't worry I was in no pain I made a poison that would put me in a deep sleep and would kill me. I made sure I only made enough to kill me as I know you seaweed brain. You would follow me to the underworld, strait away. Please live your life Percy as you deserve to have one.

Love forever, Wise girl."

Percy couldn't take any-more and everything went black.

Percy opened his eyes and noticed he was in his bed. He quickly got out of the bed, dressing in armour and pyjamas (they had the lion king characters on them) He ran out of his door and ran into Annabeth cabin she was...She was...She was fine asleep snoring a very peaceful sound. Percy wanted to cry in relief but he had to check on the others. The opposite order from the deaths in his dreams.

They were all fine but he remembered all the deaths, blood, screams and how pale the ones that had bodies were. Percy couldn't take any more so he ran to the side of the boat and flipped over the rails. Percy let the water help him, he calmed down and meditated. Meditation helped demigods since they can make sense of everything that happened most of the time.

When Percy opened his eyes in front of him a piece paper rolled up was floating in front of him, curious Percy grabbed the paper and shot himself back onto the ship. Percy got a chair and sat next to Festus. He opened up the rolled up parchment and was in shock. The parchment was a certificate from the 'Poseidon undersea university' Percy snickered as the university shorten words were PUU which sounded very much like poo.

On the certificate it said,"This diploma is to Percy Jackson, age 17. He is now legally allowed to be a therapist to demigods."

Percy looked past the rail and said, "Thanks dad."

Another letter came, it said, "Your welcome son but when you graduate from high school you will have to come to the university and learn how to be a proper therapist."

Percy groaned, then heard, "Cupcake!" He groaned harder. Coach shouted, "What the Styx are you doing out of your cabin at 3am!"

Percy thought it's only 3am? He looked at the clock on Festus head and it was. He looked at Coach who was coming to him very quickly, Percy said to Coach, "Coach I had a horrible nightmare, where the other demigods killed themselves."

Hedge looked at the son of Poseidon, he did not look good, Percy tanned skin was really pale, his eyes which were normally so bright had dulled like when an oil spillage happened, Percy looked like he was going to throw up.

Hedge asked "Cupcakes do you want me to put the other cupcakes on suicide watch?"

Percy imagined the goat way of suicide watch and paled even more, he said "No coach! I have a plan." Percy paused for a minute he asked the coach, "Coach as you are the chaperone can you make them go to therapy?"

Hedge grunted unhappily and said, "No I wish I could cupcake since I would have have made you and Valdez go to one a long time ago."

Percy felt some of his humor returning he put his right hand on his chest and said, "Ouch that hurt coach."

Hedge shrugged, "So what? You two drive me crazy, I hope I never have you two in my next school. I think it is called Goode."

Percy panicked and trying to get the Coach away from that subject, said, "Really? So can Chiron get them to go?"

Hedge shaked his head and said "No only a parent or guardian can. Why do you want to know this? In case you break the rule of APALHI."

Percy Wondered what APALHI was but decided to work on that later, he thought on the beginning part of what Coach said. Most of the seven demigod mortal parents are dead so the only way would be to call their godly parents, he had a lot of gods to call.

_**This was absolute torture to complete and I had to finish where it ends as I couldn't find it in me to complete the rest of what I wanted to do for this chapter. I want to thank Artemis Goh as she is the best person I know! I think she is Reyna since she is so badass. I want to thank her for making sure I finish this chapter. Without her I would have went onto writing so many different stories with 1 chapters each. So thank you Artemis Goh for sounding like a teacher and making sure I completed it. I now hate the number 2 after writing this.. **_

_**On Percy the Therapist next! Percy talks to the gods, tells the demigod what he plans to do and starts the sessions!**_

_**I would like to thank the 2 reviewers and the people who favourite and followed my stories. Can we please get to 7 review for this chapter as I get more done when I see a review?**_


End file.
